


pass the dutchie

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, space cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: RyoPin take Shige to Amsterdam.





	pass the dutchie

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Reggae music pounds through the little bakery, making Jin feel at home.

“Why didn’t you go the Red Light District with the perverts?” Shige asks from the other side of the couch. “Birds of a feather flock together and all that.”

Jin decides not to be offended. “I’ve seen Eurotrip. I don’t want to get butt raped at some weird sex club.” He elbows Shige playfully. “Besides, then you would be by yourself.”

“I am quite capable of navigating Amsterdam on my own, you know,” Shige says, followed by a sigh. “You don’t have to baby-sit me.”

“Why did you even come?” Jin asks as he sinks down into the couch and folds his arms. “Everyone knows that Amsterdam is the sex and drug capital of the world.”

“And then there are those of us who come for the _scenery_ ,” Shige says pointedly, gesturing toward the camera around his neck. “I don’t get the opportunity to see Europe very often. It’s a beautiful continent.”

A scantily-clad waitress arrives to give Shige his order, and Jin’s so busy checking out her bare ass that he doesn’t notice what Shige is shoving into his mouth until it’s too late.

“ _So_ good,” Shige practically moans, and it would be embarrassing if there wasn’t a woman receiving oral a few tables away. “They don’t make brownies like this in Japan.”

“No, no they don’t.” Jin can’t stop the grin from forming on his face, anticipating the outcome of the most unlikely situation he could have possibly found himself in. “Share with me? I’m hanging out with you instead of having wild European sex.”

Shige cradles the plate like it’s his precious and shoots daggers from his eyes that are starting to droop. “Get your own, mooch. I didn’t make you stay here with me.”

The grin falls, although staying sober may be the best option considering how quickly Shige succumbs to the psychoactive substance. He must have never smoked weed before, Jin reasons, and honestly, he’s not surprised. It’s _Shige_. Shige gets drunk off of two beers and ends up in Yamapi’s lap, because Ryo shoves him away and there’s no amount of liquor that will get him anywhere close to Jin. Too bad for him now, Jin’s the only one here.

Shige’s kind of pretty when he’s stoned, neck stretched out like his head is too heavy to hold up. He turns to look at Jin with glazed-over eyes, flashing a smile big enough to showcase the last piece of chocolate on the corner of his mouth, dark and tempting.

“You have a… um,” Jin says slowly, motioning on his own face until Shige nods in understanding.

“You can have it,” Shige tells him, his voice relaxed and deep and Jin looks to the empty plate before realizing that Shige wasn’t talking about the last brownie.

Jin bites his lip, very aware of their surroundings and his rare sobriety as he starts to lean in. Shige closes his eyes, looking completely peaceful until Jin’s breath tickles his cheek and he giggles. It’s cute, making Jin smile despite his reservations as he licks the spot of chocolate.

Almost instantly he has two fists on his collar and a tongue in his mouth, the taste of rich chocolate almost strong enough to override the fact that it’s Shige. Jin kisses back because it’s good, really good, good enough for his fingers to thread through Shige’s short hair without an active command, and if he wasn’t in the middle of a bakery, he’d probably give into Shige’s obvious urging to straddle his lap.

Jin chuckles out loud at the thought that he may end up on the receiving end of that kind of sex after all. Shige giggles with him, the sound vibrating Jin’s lips, and it makes Jin kiss him harder until he thinks his mind is going to spin completely out of his head.

Shige’s lips shine as pulls back, still grinning and clutching onto Jin like he’d fall over otherwise. He struggles to focus on Jin’s face, making weird expressions in concentration, and finally he just leans forward and rests his forehead against Jin’s.

“Take me back to the hotel?”

He looks up at Jin through long, dark eyelashes and Jin blindly gropes for the check, tossing some bills down to cover their drinks and Shige’s brownies before guiding Shige towards the exit. It’s much different than taking a girl home, mostly because Shige’s heavier on his back and much more forward, tonging Jin’s ear in a way that makes Jin grateful that their hotel is just across the street.

He’s technically sharing with Yamapi, but it’s not even midnight yet and their room is the closest, the pair of them bumping into every wall until they tumbled onto a somewhat soft surface. They didn’t pick this hotel for the amenities, and Jin spares a thought to how many other people have had sex in this bed as Shige throws him down and starts pulling at his clothes.

“I thought weed makes you lazy,” Jin comments out loud, stretching his arms for Shige to tug off his shirt. “Did you get speed brownies or something?”

Shige laughs, normally, and all at once Jin knows what he’s going to say. “There was nothing in those brownies.”

“Then why did -” Jin starts, but he’s cut off by Shige’s mouth and Jin hears the answer loud and clear. It’s possibly the same reason he came to Amsterdam with them to begin with and maybe even why he keeps his distance from Jin when they drink together.

“You _like_ me,” Jin whispers between kisses, grinning at how Shige proves his point by narrowing his eyes. “You should have just said something. You don’t have to come to Europe just to get me into-”

This time his words get eaten by a moan, elicited by a hand in his pants, and he hardens fully at the touch.

“Okay, you win. Let’s fuck.”

Shige makes a low, growling noise that has Jin pushing up even harder, thrusting through Shige’s squeezing fingers while Shige rids them of the rest of their clothes with one hand. Jin had underestimated this one, _considerably_ as he felt a nip to the inside of his thigh that had him spreading his legs like a whore. At least he was in the right place.

Then there’s a hot mouth on his cock and Jin moans out into the night, twisting his hands in Shige’s hair and arching on the bed when slick fingers poke inside him. The double stimulation leaves him rocking autonomously between the two, up into Shige’s mouth and down onto his fingers, and Jin can’t stop the freight train of orgasm that has him screaming and shaking in release.

Shige’s still licking his lips when Jin opens his eyes, a spot of a different kind on the corner of his mouth this time, and the sight is almost hot enough for Jin to get it up again. Wordlessly he reaches for Shige and pulls him down, licking the stray drop of come as he feels the head of Shige’s cock poke between his legs.

“Fuck me,” he whispers against Shige’s lips, and Shige scoots down his body to loop his arms around Jin’s legs and push in.

Jin’s breath is taken over by moans, joined by Shige’s deep grunts as they move together, Shige’s hips snapping against his thighs as he thrusts sharply. The bed rattles and Shige’s the one who laughs; Jin may have underestimated Shige’s sense of humor as well as the younger man purposely pushes hard enough to smack the headboard against the wall.

Jin would laugh if it didn’t feel so good, Shige hitting him deep inside, and the increase of Shige’s noises tells him that he’s not just being facetious. He cries out each time Shige grazes his spot, grabbing onto Shige’s shoulders for lack of a better place.

“Jin,” Shige gasps, breath hot on Jin’s chest as he starts to falter in his rhythm. “I’m gonna come.”

And Jin feels it, the pulse of Shige’s cock inside him accompanied by a beautiful groan, elongated and obscene as Shige falls limp on top of him and Jin starts to stretch out.

“So much for wild European sex,” Jin teases, and Shige swats at his arm until Jin wraps it around him.

Boring Japanese sex is just fine with him.

*

The sun is up when Ryo and Yamapi stumble in, limping with identical grins and matching free handcuffs.

“I wonder if they’ll let me take these through customs,” Yamapi inquires, peering at the shiny material while Ryo just stares ahead of him.

Yamapi follows his eyes and grins harder, taking in the sight of their other two traveling companions sleeping in each other’s embrace and nothing else.

“Aw.”

“We’re sleeping in the other room,” Ryo grumbles, yanking on his arm until Yamapi shakes him off in the hallway.

He wants to run across the street to the bakery first. Ryo looks like he could use some special brownies.


End file.
